Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid container and a liquid ejection system including a liquid container.
Related Art
A printer as one example of liquid ejection apparatus causes ink to be ejected from a recording head (also called “head”) onto a recording object (for example, print sheet) for printing. A known technique for supplying ink to the recording head supplies ink from an ink cartridge disposed on the recording head to the recording head, while supplying ink from an ink tank disposed outside the liquid ejection apparatus to the ink cartridge or the head via a tube (for example, Patent Literature 1 to 3). The ink tank has the greater capacity for storing a large amount of ink, compared with the ink cartridge. The ink tank has an ink inlet (also called “liquid inlet” or “ink filling port”), and the user readily fills (refills) ink through the ink inlet into the ink tank.
For example, in the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the ink tank has an ink output and ink is supplied to the recording head via the ink outlet and a flexible pipe.